The present invention relates in general to fabrication methodologies and resulting structures for semiconductor devices. More specifically, the present invention related to liner and cap structures configured to reduce the vertical resistance in local interconnect structures without compromising reliability, and more specifically, without compromising the electro-migration and/or surface migration performance of the interconnect structure.
Integrated circuits (ICs) are fabricated in a series of stages, including a front-end-of-line (FEOL) stage, a middle-of-line (MOL) stage and a back-end-of-line (BEOL) stage. The process flows for fabricating modern ICs are often identified based on whether the process flows fall in the FEOL stage, the MOL stage, or the BEOL stage. Generally, the FEOL stage is where device elements (e.g., transistors, capacitors, resistors, etc.) are patterned in the semiconductor substrate/wafer. The FEOL stage processes include wafer preparation, isolation, gate patterning, and the formation of wells, source/drain (S/D) regions, extension junctions, silicide regions, and liners. The MOL stage typically includes process flows for forming the contacts (e.g., CA) and other structures that communicatively couple to active regions (e.g., gate, source, and drain) of the device element. For example, the silicidation of source/drain regions, as well as the deposition of metal contacts, can occur during the MOL stage to connect the elements patterned during the FEOL stage. Layers of interconnections are formed above these logical and functional layers during the BEOL stage to complete the IC.